Simulation type game machines that employ computer screen images include motorcycle simulation apparatuses. In such motorcycle simulation apparatuses, points are won by controlling a motorcycle in a racing scene projected on a display by operating an operating device provided in front of the display. Operating devices for such motorcycle simulation apparatuses include those that employ simple input devices such as levers or buttons but those that are shaped to resemble a motorcycle are particularly popular because they create a sense of reality.
Such operating devices in the shape of a motorcycle in the known art include those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 1989/214385 and 1992/22383. In these operating devices in the prior art, a motorcycle-shaped vehicle body is supported on a base provided on the floor in such a manner that the vehicle body can incline to the left and right with a handlebar provided as an integral part of the vehicle body. With such an operating device in the prior art, by operating a throttle grip and a brake lever at the ends of the handlebar, the speed at which the view to the front of the motorcycle projected on the display moves is controlled, and by inclining the entire vehicle body to the left and right, the direction in which the motorcycle advances on the display is controlled.
However, in the prior art technology described above, since the handlebar is provided as an integral part of the vehicle body, which inclines to the left and right, it is not possible for the operator, who sits astride the vehicle body, to perform operation with his feet off the floor or the base and on the footstools provided on the vehicle body. In other words, when operating an operating device in which the handlebar is provided as an integral part of the vehicle body, if the operator has his feet off the floor or the base, on the footstools, the entire weight of the operator is on the vehicle body. When the operator has all his weight on the vehicle body, once the vehicle body is inclined, it is difficult to restore it to the original, vertical state by pulling up the vehicle body. Because of this, when operating this type of operating device, the operator leaves both his feet on the floor or the base, and when the vehicle body is inclined, he pulls the vehicle body up to the vertical state by bracing with his feet against the floor or the base.
However, when actually riding a motorcycle, the rider places his feet on the footstools provided on the vehicle body of the motorcycle, not on the ground. Thus, performing operation on an operating device in the prior art described above with the feet placed on the floor or the base is totally different from the feel of riding a real motorcycle and detracts from the feel of the game.
In addition, in the operating device in the prior art, a support shaft is provided parallel to the floor surface at a position close to the floor to support the lower portion of the vehicle body in such a manner that the vehicle body can pivot freely thereupon when the vehicle body is inclined to the left or right. Because of this, when the vehicle body is inclined, the head of the operator moves to the left or right, in effect, pivoting on the supporting shaft and becoming greatly misaligned from the center of the display provided in front of the vehicle body, making it difficult to see the image on the display.
Furthermore, when a real motorcycle negotiates a curve, an operation whereby the vehicle body and the front wheel are articulated in conformance to the direction of the road, as well as an operation for simply inclining the vehicle body to the left or right, is required. Consequently, performing an operation for simply inclining the vehicle body to the left or right with the operating device in the prior art feels unnatural and results in a different attitude in the vehicle body, from that when a real motorcycle is being ridden and this, too, detracts from the quality of the simulation.
Moreover, when riding a real motorcycle, the centrifugal forces and the like applied to the vehicle body vary while passing through a curve, depending upon the speed and acceleration of the motorcycle effected by the use of the accelerator and the brake, resulting in varying levels of force required for inclining the vehicle body. However, with the operating device in the prior art, such varying reactions from the vehicle body, which correspond to operations, cannot be obtained, and the force required to incline the vehicle body is also constant. This, too, makes it feel different from riding a real motorcycle, detracting from the player's enjoyment of the game.
An object of the present invention is to provide an operating device for a motorcycle simulation apparatus that makes it possible to perform an operation that creates a feeling similar to that of riding a real motorcycle and is also compact and simple, by solving the problems of the prior art described above. More specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide an operating device for a motorcycle simulation apparatus that has at least one of the following four features.
(a)Assuring operability in the state in which the feet of the operator are placed on the footstools:
Even with the vehicle body inclined to the left or right, the operator can perform operation with both feet placed on the footstools of the vehicle body.
(b) Maintaining the position of the operator's head relative to the display:
Even when the vehicle body is inclined to the left or right, the movement of the head of the operator is minimized.
(c) Assuring an attitude of the vehicle body that is closer to reality:
It is possible to perform an operation that feels more realistic with the attitude of the vehicle body more analogous to that of a real motorcycle.
(d) Assuring reactions that are similar to the reactions of a real motorcycle:
Reactions that are closer to reality can be obtained from the vehicle body in correspondence to the state of the course displayed on the display and/or in response to the operations of the accelerator and/or the brake.